Some Nights
by rrudnero
Summary: Dean has trouble sleeping, so Cas helps him out. Only to see Dean is dreaming of him.


Dean had been tossing back and forth for hours now. Flipping onto his right side he glared at Sam through the darkness on the next bed over. He envied his sleeping brother. Sam was out and sleeping like a rock. Sleeping never came easy to Dean since Hell. It got even worse when he got back from Purgatory. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he tried something he heard Sam do as they lay in their beds when they were younger. Starting at one hundred, he counted down slowly. When he reached one, he slowly counted up back to one hundred. Sighing, his eyes shot open and set on the ceiling again. He could literally hear every small sound in their motel room. From Sam's heavy breathing to the water dripping in the sink from the bathroom. Even the heat from the vents rising up and blowing the curtains up.

Turning his head to the right, he saw the alarm clock. It was 2 in the morning. Squinting, he mumbled a "Seriously?" to himself, and dropped back onto his pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and breathe evenly. But when Sam started to snore lightly, Dean gave up again. He looked over and saw Sam half in the sheets, spread out on the bed with his face buried into the pillow. Rolling his eyes, Dean dramatically flipped to his other side, disturbing the mattress and bouncing up and down slightly. Closing his eyes again, he tried to think of all the good times he spent with either his family or other hunters. His mind strayed only to bloody disasters.

His mind racing to other moments of despair. Moments in hell, being carved and screaming in agony. Purgatory, looking for Cas. The panic he felt when he thought all hope was lost. When Sam died in his arms. Burning his father's bones. Seeing the look in his father's eyes when their mother died. Hanging. Running. Bleeding. Screaming. Giving up. All these thoughts flashing in his head in a split second. Eyes quickly opening, Dean sighed heavily. He moved his head some and tried counting again. At around 62, Sam started stirring in his bed. Dean's eyes shifted and he stared at his brother. Sam lifted his head slightly and squinted at Dean briefly before turning over and falling asleep almost immediately. Dean grumbled and rolled his head over. Tucking his legs in, he tried one final attempt at sleep. Unfortunately being interrupted again. Hearing a _whoosh_, Dean saw the curtain of the window being blown the opposite direction. Dean froze, turning slowly as slow footsteps made their way to the foot of the bed.  
"Dean." The greeting voice that spoke made Dean jump. He sat up and squinted into the dark room.  
"Cas?" Dean's tired and gravelly voice came out.  
"Difficulty sleeping?" Cas spoke quietly to be kind to Sam. Walking over to the side of the bed, he faced Dean. Raising an arm slightly, he glanced at the opposite bed and back to Dean.  
"Don't worry," His arm twitched slightly. "I'll watch over you." Cas placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the pillow.

* * *

Cas watched Dean fall deeper into a peaceful sleep from a chair across the room. Flicking his eyes to Sam briefly, he set his vision back on Dean. Closing his eyes, Cas showed up in Dean's world. His dream. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. He was in the bathroom to the motel room. Dean's voice was audible from the other room, and Cas leaned slightly to the side of the doorframe to see who he was talking to. Seeing himself, his expression turned concerned and he did a slight head tilt. Dean turned around, causing Cas to flinch back and hide behind the bathroom door. Turns out Dean was just checking the window.  
"Sam loading the car?" Dean leaned back slightly to get a better view of the window. Expecting a response from himself, Cas jumped slightly when there was a loud _thunk_ on the wall. Peeking through the crack in the hinges side of the door, he could see Dean shoved Cas against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Cas wasn't fully aware of what was happening until Dean shifted to the side slightly and he could see they were at each other's lips. Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, while Dean had his hand tangled in the other's hair.  
Trying to get a better look, Cas reached for the doorknob to move the door back. Missing, his knuckles hit the wood door causing the door to move with a _knock_. Both Cas and Dean turned toward the sound at lightning speed, but Cas was already gone.

* * *

Cas watched as Sam finished packing his belongings and walked over to Dean's bed.  
"Wakey wakey, asshat!" Sam said a little too enthusiastically.  
Dean jolted awake, squinting at the light coming from the windows. "Whu'time'sit?" He slurred.  
"Oh, around seven. I was generous with letting you sleep in. Now get up, we have to go." Sam left the motel with his bag out to the car.  
Dean slowly got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Cas made sure he was incorporeal, and followed him. Dean checked his hair in the mirror, messing it up. Cas stood in front of him, and slowly reached for the door. When Dean got closer to the mirror, Cas slammed the door. Dean just about jumped out of his skin, and his eyes shot over to the door. Cas had then become corporeal, staring Dean right in the eye.  
"Cas, what the hell!" Dean motioned to the door.  
"Is that what you dream about?" Cas kept his gaze steady.  
Dean's expression turned confused. "What?" after a split second his expression turned irritated.  
Before Dean could comprehend what was happening, Cas pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

* * *

**Authors note:**

So, this is my first Destiel fic. My first Supernatural fic, at that. Be gentle, please? ;n;

Oh and sorry about any typos and stuff. It's like 2 a.m. Lame excuse, I know.


End file.
